


Moobloom

by HarleysAStarBoi



Series: to be safe and together [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, and happiness, just fluff, just what those kids deserve, nothing really tag worthy here ngl, piss cow supremecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: “Justgo,Tommy!”Tommy scoffed. “You are fucking ridiculous!”Ranboo crossed his arms. “Tommy,”“Fine! I’ll fucking go! Jesus Christ.” He snapped, turning and walking into the seemingly infinite wilderness.
Series: to be safe and together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 242
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Moobloom

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for swearing

“Just _go,_ Tommy!”

Tommy scoffed. “You are fucking ridiculous!”

Ranboo crossed his arms. “Tommy,”

“Fine! I’ll fucking go! Jesus Christ.” He snapped, turning and walking into the seemingly infinite wilderness.

Ranboo watched him go and sighed. “Tubbo,”

“He was gonna ruin the house, Ranboo! Tommy’s awesome, don’t get me wrong, but he has _shit_ building skills.”

Ranboo couldn’t stop the chuckle escaping his lips. “Yeah yeah, whatever. You finish building, I’ll chop down more trees.”

“Will do!”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tommy stomped angrily away from the campsite. “Those two don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about, fucking dickheads.” He kicked a rock irritably and ignored the way his foot throbbed on impact.

He walked for a while before pausing as he realized how sweet the air smelled. He took a deep inhale through his nose and sighed, letting himself drown in memories. _Phil baking bread inside the house. Wilbur playing guitar on the porch as a cat purred in his lap. An old dog lazing in the sun. Techno tending to the flowers in the garden and harvesting his potatoes._

He opened his eyes and looked around. The ground was littered with flowers, a familiar purple flower that he recognized from the old garden. His eyes brightened as he approached the flower and began digging around it to uproot it. _Maybe I can make a garden, like how Techno had back when we were kids._

He was careful to not destroy too many of the roots as he pulled it out of the ground, but his efforts were interrupted by the sound of a cow mooing and hooves. He glanced up momentarily to see a yellow cow before returning to the flower. He did a double take when his mind processed the cow.

Suddenly, flowers forgotten, he stood up straight and gasped. “HOLY SHIT! PISS COW!”

The cow mooed loudly at him and shook it’s head as Tommy walked over to it giddily. There were dandelions sprouting out of it’s back and head. He grabbed the cow’s head carefully and began scratching it. “Oh my god you’re so soft!”

The cow mooed at him as Tommy pet it’s yellow and white patched fur. It seemed pleased to be pet as Tommy scratched happily. 

The blond scratched the cow and began walking backwards, the cow following his hands to keep the scratches coming, until Tommy got to a tree. He sat down and rested against it. The cow watched for a moment before laying down and resting it’s head on Tommy’s lap.

For a brief moment, Tommy was shot back to a time where he could relax, resting in a clearing with Tubbo as Henry would lay his head on Tommy’s lap to get pets just like this cow was. His breath shuddered for a moment as he pet it’s head. “Holy fucking shit, nastolgia.”

The cow made a pleased sound before slumping comfortably, and suddenly, Tommy didn’t have a care in the world. Everything felt safe as he slumped back and closed his eyes. His mind replayed through memories, memories of home, memories of Henry, and memories of the moments he was safe. A part of him wanted to be scared for the cow, to be scared to take on another pet, but then he remembered that he wasn’t at the SMP anymore. Sapnap wasn’t there to kill his pets. Nobody was there to use them as leverage. It was okay.

He took a deep breath, relaxed, and dozed off.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tommy woke slowly from his dreamless sleep. His back and neck were sore but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The cow was still resting in his lap and he smiled as he took a deep breath. He stretched and the cow lifted it’s head up to look at him. He grinned before glancing at the sky and doing a double take when he realized the sun was beginning to set. “Oh shit-”

He paused and glanced back at the cow. He couldn’t just leave it here, he was already attached! After a few moments, he stood up carefully, the cow following his lead curiously. Tommy’s chest swelled and he grinned. “I’m taking you home!” He decided loudly.

The cow mooed at him again as Tommy dug around in his bag for a lead. He found it and grinned, wrapping it carefully around the cows neck. He made sure it wasn’t too tight as he gently tugged and led the cow away. As he led the cow back, a few bees followed, being led away from their nest and buzzing cheerily after the cow. “Holy shit, the bees love you, Tubbo’s gonna flip his shit.”

The cow mooed a response and Tommy’s grin grew. “Oh my god this is amazing. And holy shit, you’re so fucking soft!” He yelped, patting the cow’s head again.

“Now what should I name you.” He hummed, walking backwards for a bit to face the cow. The cow tilted it’s head as Tommy made a noise. “Well I reckon you’re a lady cow with all your flowers n’ shit. So you need a lady name.”

The cow seemed uninterested in his thought process as Tommy continued to walk backwards and stare. The blond hummed before shrieking as he tripped backwards over a log. “Piss cow! Why didn’t you warn me there was a log! What the hell!”

The cow stared at him and it’s ear flicked a bee away from it’s face. Tommy pushed himself back to his feet before continuing to lead the cow back. “I’m gonna call you… Haley!” He announced loudly.

The cow, Haley, mooed, seeming to approve of the name as Tommy led her along.

Soon enough, he approached the clearing. He tied the lead to a branch. “I’ll be right back, Haley. I gotta announce my presence.” 

The cow bumped it’s head against Tommy’s hand and the blond grinned before turning and entering the clearing. “HEY GUYS!”

Tubbo and Ranboo were in the clearing. They snapped their head up and Tubbo ran towards him. “Tommy!”

“Hey Big T!”

“You’re okay!” Ranboo yelped, looking relieved.

“Of course I am, big man,” He snorted.

Tubbo approached him, still looking anxious. “Tommy- you were gone for like four hours!”

“I took a nap.”

“You… took a nap?”

Tommy nodded. “And you two will never fuckin’ guess what I got!”

“A sore back?” Ranboo questioned.

“No! Well, yeah kind of, but no! I’ve got a piss cow!”

Ranboo choked for a moment. “Pardon?”

“PISS COW!” He yelled, turning quickly to the trees and untying the lead, leading Haley into the clearing.

Bees were still buzzing around her fur, one resting on the flower on her head. Tubbo gasped. “BEES!”

Ranboo laughed loudly in surprise as Tubbo approached the cow. “Holy crap! It’s so soft!” 

“This is Haley, I’ve decided we’re keeping her.”

“The bees like her and I’m inclined to agree.” Tubbo declared, one of the bees already landing on his hand.

Ranboo looked between the two and laughed. “Well, looks like I’m outvoted here.”

“Are you trying to say you don’t want Haley here?” Tommy demanded.

Ranboo put his hands up. “No- no of course not! She looks friendly-”

“Good, she is, we’re keeping her.”

“We’re gonna have to build a barn,” Tubbo hummed, turning to the horses that were gifted from Techno when they first escaped. For now, they were enclosed in a small pen. It wasn’t great, but it worked. 

“I’ll build it!” Tommy announced.

“NO.”


End file.
